A Jailbird in a Jumpsuit
by loneranger67
Summary: Maura's in jail for a crime she didn't commit...can Jane prove her innocence, and her love for the Medical Examiner? Will Maura ever be able to wear orange again? Based on the Rizzoli and Isles episode 'Killer in High Heels' this is a true love story. M rated for sexual content.


**It seems that this weeks Rizzoli and Isles episode ' Killer in High Heels' caught everyone's imagination...Maura in jail, in an orange jumpsuit...and still looking drop dead gorgeous. The chemistry between Maura and Jane was sizzling and it's no doubt launched a thousand fan fics! This is my take on the episode and how I think it should have ended, along with 99% of the readers on here.**

**Leading up to the episode a bunch of us on Twitter, led by Sociallyawkwardpenguin launched a campaign with the hash tag 'Free Maura' and I'm proud to say everyone got on board the truck and it trended on the day itself, so thanks to everyone who kept on tweeting.**

**This story is also a belated birthday present for my twitter pal Vanessa, I'm sorry it's late, I had a few issues with technology.**

**Now, this is a love story but it is M rated for sexual content, so if that's not your thing then please don't read it. If it IS your thing then read away, as much as you like and I'd love it if you reviewed, but please don't feel obliged.**

**As usual, I don't own anything in the Rizzoli and Isles franchise, TNT, Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerritson got there first...dammit. But all the words are mine.**

**Any errors are due to me only seeing the episode once, on a dodgy stream so I apologise in advance!**

**I hope you like it. **

Jailbird in a Jumpsuit.

As Jane watched Maura leave the precinct and make her way to the hospital, the innocent honey blond turned to look back at her with a mix of fear, uncertainty and hope.

Fear because unless Jane and the team found the real killer of Brad Adams, Maura was looking at a lifetime in prison. Uncertainty because Maura couldn't remember anything about last night, and didn't even know if she had been sexually assaulted - but those ugly bruises on her arms had to get there somehow right? And hope because...well, because it was Jane, and Jane would fix this like she always did... and Maura loved Jane, she was her best friend...her soul mate.

It wasn't until this moment - suddenly faced with the prospect of only seeing Jane at prison visits, that Maura Isles realised that the only thing she _did_ know for sure- but had long suspected - was that she was hopelessly, madly, and now, frustratingly in love with Jane ...and even the socially awkward Medical Examiner could see the irony of the situation - and the bleakness.

Jane watched Maura leave and she struggled to keep her composure as her best friend was led out of the building in that awful department issue paper suit. Of all the stupid things to worry about, it was Maura's dress from last night that popped into her head, and she hoped whoever had taken Maura's clothes had folded that beautiful black and white dress neatly. She shook her head at the thought- probably not, probably just scrunched up in a bag by now. And damn, she looked sexy in that dress, and those shoes...and those legs.

At the Charity Fundraiser, while Jane was getting pissed about being mistaken for one of the waiters and couldn't wait to get out of there - _'I told you to wear a dress Jane'_ - Maura had enjoyed the evening, mainly because she had Jane as her escort. The ME felt safe, protected, and wanted when she was with Jane...if only Jane wanted her in the way Maura did, or could see how she would melt with one look from those deep chocolate eyes. Unrequited love was a bummer, she thought to herself, smiling at the colloquialism she'd picked up from the detective.

When Maura had asked her to be her 'plus one' for last nights formal shindig, Jane was secretly thrilled. Sure she could say she was doing the ME a favour- Maura was on the Board of Directors and had to make an appearance - and it would've looked odd for such a gorgeous woman to be alone at yet another stuffy 'do'. But when you added all those 'do's' up, it seemed Jane was more like a partner for the Medical Examiner rather than just a 'plus one'... and she absolutely loved it.

Who wouldn't love to arrive on the arm of Dr Maura Isles - beautiful, intelligent, funny ( not always intentionally, but she was working on the sarcasm at least), oh and did she mention beautiful? No, being _anywhere_ with Maura made Jane feel even taller, even more proud, and even more..._special_...because Maura had picked _her_, a blue collar, take me as you find me detective from Southie, to be her friend, confidante, and maybe, in Jane's dreams at least...her lover.

But now any chance of that happening had been ripped away by the discovery of Brad's dead body in his car...and Maura was the last person to see him - letting him flirt with her in the absence of Jane who'd been propositioned by the hosts wife, or that's how it seemed when she'd asked Jane if she was a 'giver'. And now Maura was the main suspect in his murder, and the evidence against her was stacking up.

How could she tell Maura that she was in love with her now of all times?

That she just wanted to hold Maura and kiss away all this mess, and love her like she deserved to be loved.

She was startled from her reverie by Frost, waiting for Jane to go back to the Department with him, and he saw how devastated his partner looked- not defeated as such, but he knew Jane, and he suspected it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge where Maura was concerned.

Jane was flummoxed. How had this happened? How had Maura woken up on her couch with no memory of last night, beyond leaving the fundraiser? How had she got those bruises on her arms- surely they must have been in self defence right? And how on earth had Maura's ID badge wound up in the dead guys car if Maura had taken a cab home?

The worst question she had was one she didn't even want to consider - had Maura been raped? The thought turned her stomach, and as if Maura having to strip to her underwear in the interview room wasn't humiliating enough, having to go to hospital to find out, and the repercussions of that test were just too worrying.

And being interviewed by her best friend, not remembering what she'd done, or who'd she'd done it with, looking and feeling like death, well, how must that have been for Maura? Jane just longed to take Maura in her arms and tell her it would all be okay, she'd figure it all out and she'd be home before she knew it - but _knowing_ the love of her life was innocent was one thing - proving it was something else.

Jane knew that if Maura _was_ sent down, she would serve the entire sentence with her...every day for the rest of her life, partly through guilt- if only she'd made Maura come home with her and not trusted her to a cab ride- but also because a life without her soul mate would be no life at all.

Angela, of all people had sealed Maura's fate. Some incriminating phone footage of Maura teaching her self defence showed that the diminutive ME could apparently fell a man almost twice her size with one quick arm to the throat. Jane didn't think she'd ever forgive her mother for that.

When Maura answered her door a few nights ago she was thrilled to see Jane, she wanted one of her special 'just for you' hugs. But on seeing Frost and Korsak walk in behind her she realised they weren't there for canapés and cocktails.

"Maura Isles, you are under arrest for the murder of Brad Adams"

Jane could barely say the words...Maura could barely comprehend them.

In jail, Maura of course stood out like a sore thumb, albeit a very petite, cultured thumb. When she walked in wearing that orange jump suit, in which she still somehow managed to look gorgeous, (was there nothing this woman couldn't make better looking?) the other inmates could smell class, but still she refused to appear intimidated.

When a charming fellow inmate by the name of Gomez recognised her as the ME and punched her in the face, Maura didn't hit the floor, and if the guard hadn't intervened she was ready to fight back - Jane had taught her well... _Jane_. She wished she was here, not sure when she would see her again.

The guard turned out to be a blessing and a curse -"Paddy Doyle sends his regards" - it sent a shiver down Maura's spine. Mary Pat had made her services available if Maura had any trouble, and how fitting that the Mobster's daughter should find herself behind bars, with a bent guard for company. She wished now more than anything for Jane to come for her.

The next day her wish was granted, Jane strode in to the room, eyes like a hawk on Maura and the ugly bruise on her cheek. Immediately she issued a warning to whoever was responsible, and if Maura hadn't been there it was likely she'd have done more than just warn them - she'd been prepared to throw away her career and throw away the phone evidence of Maura's She Hulk impression- she could just as easily throw her Glock around.

Ms Gomez should have considered herself fortunate to be placed in isolation for the rest of the week- Jane would have ripped her head off.

Jane found out about Paddy's little helper and warned Maura not to advertise the fact of who she was - it made her even more of a sitting target. "Just stay alive" she said on her way out, not quite as flippant as it sounded, the way she said it meant ' Be careful, I need you to come home to me.' What she didn't say was that she just needed her, period.

Maura eventually was able to give Jane a clue to what happened to her, memory wise - a weird drug called scopolamine was wafted over her from a blown kiss. With the work of the detectives, and Mary Pat allowing the use of a webcam in her office, and none other than Susie Chang - who declared to Jane that Maura was her hero, as was the detective of course, it was just that Maura was an MD- they found that the case came down to the bones of a pregnant girlfriend who had also been murdered.

Brad Adams was killed by none other than Tucker Franklyn, the man behind the charity function Jane and Maura had attended. And all because Franklyn had got his girlfriend pregnant and didn't want his wife to find out, or the charity to suffer. Adams had been paid by Franklyn to set Maura up, and then he'd been killed too, but not before he'd fooled all of them into thinking he was a leading Rectal Surgeon, when in fact he was a broke, lying cheat.

As far as Jane was concerned you say Rectal Surgeon, I say asshole. Either way, Maura was in the clear and if Jane could've shouted it from the rooftops she would have.

And now, here she is, about to walk back into BPD, with Jane and her colleagues, Susie Chang worshipping her hero, all of them ready to welcome her back into the family she's become such a big part of.

But it's Jane she wants to see, Jane she needs to make her believe she's alive again. And when she slowly walks through the doors - in a simple blue dress that still takes Jane's breath away - to a deserved and heartfelt round of applause, it's Jane whose smile is bigger, Jane who walks to meet her, Jane who says "Hi" and quips that she sure knows how to make an entrance.

Their eye's meet and it's as if they have a million things to say to each other and only one way to say it.

They keep the eye contact until the last second before their hug to end all hugs, and if it wasn't for the crowd still applauding they both know they would have kissed - they can feel it, it's palpable, the need to be as close as possible, the need to finally acknowledge the way they feel about each other.

As a deflection Maura actually jokes that she'd like to have worn the neon orange jump suit...and Jane daren't tell her that she found it disturbingly alluring, settling instead to say that she could wear it tomorrow...she wasn't entirely joking.

They made their way through the crowd, Jane asking if she had any prison tattoos to show off...Maura teasingly replying "none that I want to _show_ you" and then whispering in Jane's ear "not here anyway". Jane took a deep breath and swallowed hard, this was going to be difficult.

To take her mind off what just happened between her legs she thought it best to just keep talking.

"So, what do you want to do now?" as she took Maura's hand.

"Go to work" was her reply, and she carried on walking towards the elevator, the detective holding on to her, not wanting to let go of her again. She was so happy to have her back that if Maura had said she wanted to try naked sky diving she would have agreed.

They got to the elevator and stepped in, Maura's finger hovered over the down button for a few seconds, and Jane asked if she was okay. Maura didn't answer so Jane made an executive decision and stopped the doors from closing just in time.

"C'mon, we're going home, I think you've spent enough time cooped up, you need to relax and unwind, I might even cook for you."

Maura looked at Jane and saw sanctuary. "Yes, please...let's go home."

The detective led them back out through the now smaller crowd, and told Frankie she was taking Maura home. She asked him to tell her mother not to disturb them as Maura needed to rest, and they headed out of BPD and to Jane's car.

The journey home was a quiet one, Maura was still coming to terms with being an ex- jailbird, if only for a couple of days. It was still traumatic and Jane knew she'd talk when she was ready. She put some music on, and left Maura to her thoughts. Not long into the ride Maura's hand found Jane's. It was the nicest feeling in the world.

~ 0 ~

Jane followed Maura into the house, and once inside they removed their shoes and boots and the ME suddenly stopped and just stood for a few seconds - before bursting into tears. Her ordeal over, the enormity of what happened had finally hit her and it was all too much to hold in.

Jane let her fall into her arms, gently tracing circles across her back, and they stood holding each other for what seemed like hours as Jane soothed her. "It's okay sweetie, let it out...let it all out" she almost whispered into Maura's ear, and absently let her hand run through her hair, as Maura nuzzled against her neck. When the crying has subsided, Jane wiped away the tears with her thumb, as she looked into Maura's eyes.

"There you go, still beautiful." Maura smiled sheepishly- with those chocolate eyes staring straight into hers it was hard to stay focused and she moved her attention to Jane's lips - but Jane's eyes just followed hers and she slowly licked her own lips. The tension was too great now and Jane couldn't wait any longer, she leaned down slightly and brought her moist lips to Maura's.

At the first tentative touch they both closed their eyes, just savouring the feel of each other. It felt sublime, as if this was the most natural thing in the world, and the kiss gradually increased in it's intensity. Lips parted as their tongues gently found each other, neither dominating, both just enjoying this new sensation. Soft moans came from both women and soon their hands were lost in each others hair, until Jane brought her hand round and moved Maura's hair to expose her neck..."Is this okay Maur?" she asked as she kissed her neck, pressing her lips everywhere she could reach. "Mmm... yes, it's more than okay Jane, don't stop...please..."

Buoyed by this, Jane lifted Maura's chin and kissed the corner of her mouth, along her jaw line, down along her throat until she found her mouth again and this time she was a little more forceful. Maura responded, and instantly met Jane's tongue, and then pulled back a little to run her tongue along her top lip, and then sucked on the bottom one. "Oh god Maur" was all Jane could manage as her hands explored Maura's curves. She brought one hand to the back of her neck, crashing their lips together, and the other settled on her ass and with a firm but gentle squeeze that made Maura jump, as Jane's hips pressed into hers. By now they were both breathing harder and both were incredibly aroused, and the hallway, although pleasing on the eye was no match for comfort.

"Maur...can we go to the bedroom?" Jane panted against Maura's lips and Maura pulled back and took Jane's hand. "Yes, I thought you'd never ask" Jane smirked and let Maura lead the way.

They walked to the bed and came to a stop. With their hands on each others hips they just looked at each other, knowing that what came next there was no going back from. "I love you Jane...it's taken all this to make me realise it, but I love you...no... more than that, I'm _in_ love with you."

Jane's face lit up, and she kissed Maura smack on the lips."I feel the same Maur, I think I've _always_ loved you...and I nearly lost you...I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again...it's too damn risky!" and she pulled Maura in for her patented hug.

With the formalities out of the way they could get down to business. One obvious problem was that they were still fully clothed and Jane for one was only too happy to help Maura out of hers. "Turn around for me" she said quietly, and she slowly lowered the zipper all the way down, letting her fingers brush Maura's back on the way, which sent a shiver down her spine and a lightening bolt between her legs.

Jane helped the dress on it's way and it dropped to the floor. Maura stepped out of it and turned round and Jane gasped at the sight of her in pale blue lace. "God you're so beautiful Maura," and she ran her hands along the straps and then cupped Maura's breasts. Two nipples instantly hardened under her touch and as she rubbed them with her thumbs Maura moaned, "You can take it off you know... but only if I get to see you as well." and she slowly started to undo the buttons on Jane's shirt. Her fingers grazed Jane's breasts, and again two nipples stood to attention. "Oh Jesus" Jane moaned and she undid her belt to speed things up, as Maura parted the shirt to reveal a surprisingly sexy cream bra - she wondered if the panties might match, and just the thought of them sent a pulse to her centre. Jane undid her pants and hopped from one leg to the other to remove them, a move not noted for it's subtlety and as Maura chuckled Jane just said " Smooth huh?" and kicked the offending pants away. Maura's question was answered as she looked down to see matching cream panties- she liked to think that years of extolling the virtues of coordinated lingerie had finally sunk in for the detective.

Jane's tanned olive skin against the whiteness of her shirt was a sight to behold to Maura and those long, long legs were just magnificent. She couldn't stop the words of admiration from tumbling out.

"My god... Jane, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." and she was now lost for words. Jane smiled and blushed, embarrassed at Maura's statement but grateful for the sentiment.

They leaned in again and kissed, Maura slowly pulled the shirt away and let it fall to the floor, and there they were, on the brink of something neither had thought possible just a few hours ago.

Jane bit her bottom lip, nervous suddenly at what was about to happen, but she ploughed on, the Rizzoli Motto of 'act first think later' never more apt than now. Jane slid a finger under Maura's lacy bra strap and kissed her shoulder, trailing soft kisses along her collarbone and down to her half exposed breast. The barrier though between lace and skin was too frustrating and she reached round and undid Maura's bra, slowly pulling it away. She breathed in deeply in wonder at Maura's amazing breasts, full and perfect with two aroused nipples just waiting for her. "Just beautiful"

Maura undid Jane's bra, and slowly removed it, Jane's smaller breasts just as obviously aroused.

There was just one item of lingerie left to come off and after a few seconds Jane couldn't resist making a quip.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" and they both laughed, easing any tension between them. Maura even felt able to join in. "On three?" Jane nodded...and on three they eased down their panties and stood entirely naked with each other for the first time.

"You're stunning Maura... I don't think I have the words to describe just how breathtaking you are."

"I don't think you need words Jane, your eyes have said everything I've wanted to hear"

Jane took the initiative and laid on the bed inviting Maura to join her, and for a few minutes they just lay together kissing, stroking, just letting their hands explore each other, feeling their way around each other's bodies. All awkwardness had gone now - this felt so natural, so right- why on earth had they waited so long? Their friendship had been the worlds longest foreplay session and now, as they explored each other the pace quickened as they finally gave in to their mutual desire.

Jane was propped up on her left elbow, using her right hand to stroke Maura's breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She took the other in her mouth, licking and sucking, rolling her tongue round it and gently biting down, an action that brought a louder moan from Maura and a surge of desire to her centre. She let her hand wander over Maura's stomach, teasing a line with her finger up and down from between her breasts to her belly button, stopping tantalisingly short of where Maura wanted her the most.

As if reading her thoughts, Jane looked up at Maura, making sure it okay to go there...a nod..."Yes...god yes Jane" and Jane's hand slowly went further, past her navel until it rested on soft curls. She gently cupped her mound, and shifted herself further up the bed to kiss Maura..." I love you so much" and Jane's middle finger found Maura's centre.

When she felt how wet she was she gasped in surprised delight against Maura's lips..."you Jane...because of you" Maura whispered as their kissing became more intense, lips crashing together, tongues fighting for dominance. Jane used her fingers to part Maura's folds and ran them along up and down - Maura struggled to stay focused enough not to climax right there as she raised her hips to meet Jane's rhythmic stroking. When Jane gently slid her finger inside Maura, the knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Oh god Jane, please...don't stop...don't stop" and Jane increased the pace as Maura's hips bucked and rocked.

Jane could tell now that Maura was close to orgasm and threw caution to the wind - she slid another finger in and then gently curled them, instantly finding Maura's G-spot. She cried out as Jane's fingers worked their magic, and when Jane used her thumb on Maura's swollen clit she couldn't hold on anymore and felt the first wave of her orgasm build to an intensity that she'd never experienced before. "Oh my god.. oh Jane...oh god yes..."

Jane felt Maura tighten around her fingers as she climaxed, and her hips lifted off the mattress - she slowed the pace but still worked the sensitive pink bud, and Maura was sure she was about to black out as wave after wave of pulsating orgasm washed over her, the phrase 'coming undone' never more apt as she lost all awareness of Jane, her surroundings, everything. All was lost to the total pleasure she was feeling...it was almost unbearable.

Jane held on to Maura for dear life, showering her with kisses, letting her know how much she was loved.

"It's okay baby, I've got you...I love you, let it all go for me."

After what seemed like an age, Maura began to relax around Jane's fingers, and she slowly slid them out, which gave Maura an aftershock bigger than most of her orgasms she'd had with any previous lover - and as she gained control of her senses she had to smile at the irony of it all. She'd spent a lifetime with men and hadn't known until now how an orgasm could feel when you're completely in love with the person responsible for it. Jane, the rangy detective- her best friend - had shown Maura what love really was. The emotion of it all was too much and she started to cry, overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Jane pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me if I've hurt you" she said as she smoothed the doctors hair.

Maura looked into Jane's dark eyes- she saw her past and her future in those eyes, she saw a lifetime of love and happiness, she saw trust and protection. But most of all she saw simple, plain and honest love.

"You haven't done anything wrong Jane... and you could never hurt me...these are happy tears...I just love you...simple as that."

She'd found the place she was meant to be, with the woman she was always meant to be with.

She was home.

~ 0 ~

**Hope you liked it, maybe let me know what you think.**


End file.
